


My Love, My Life

by ByTheSea19



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Baby, Baby Serquel, Bank Robbery, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Ibiza, Pain, Reunions, bank of Spain, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheSea19/pseuds/ByTheSea19
Summary: Raquel is finally inside the Bank of Spain, but there she is welcomed with a big shocking surprise that can put the plan at risk, Sergio is in Alicia's hands.While she and the gang try to come up with a rescue plan and truce with Alicia, Raquel is faced with some unexpected news for herself...
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 40
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm here with a new fic, a "little" one shot.
> 
> The idea came up a few weeks ago after I was fooled for a fraction of seconds by an image on twitter of Raquel holding a cell phone with an ultrasound image 🤣🤣🤣 so I had to write about it and until now life gave me the time.  
> I am aware that pregnant Raquel isn't everyone's cup of tea, but a do know there are some people who do like this idea so this is for all of you 😊
> 
> It is also inspired by the song "Pray" by Coco Bans, I feel that the lyrics describe this fic very well 💜
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and enjoy it, **please** let me know what you think, I love reading your comments 💜
> 
> Corrections credits always for Em 🥰

> _**My Love, My Life** _

* * *

She was there. She was _finally_ there. After thinking that all was lost and that she would go to jail and never see her daughter, her mother and Sergio again, Raquel was inside the Bank of Spain.

It was a rescue plan, which, executed by the rules, would be perfect, and it was. She and Sergio studied it down to the smallest detail, all the possible scenarios and even a plan B. And oh, they did study it. Their famous _Plan Paris._

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel Sergio's fingertip running up and down her back, telling her the whole plan while she memorized it, or tried to memorize every word, while the warmth of his skin and the steady beating of his heart lulled her to sleep.

Their plan of _freedom_. Their plan of _love._

Ironic that in those moments she did _not_ feel free; trapped between the thick walls of the bank, with all the CNI, the GEOs and the army outside, who would surely try to enter at any moment.

And loved... that was a tricky one. She doubted for a moment that Sergio was indeed going to execute the _Plan Pari_ s. Even if her rational part knew that he would, she was so on edge that her mind made her hesitate for a moment. But he loved her, as much as she loved him back, and now her love would _probably_ extend into something else.

Probably, since she wasn't entirely sure yet, and, because she didn't know if he was going to escape Alicia's hands alive. Hearing her speak from the other side of the radio had been a hard blow and now, she didn't care about anything other than getting out of that place and rescuing Sergio alive. _Nothing_ else.

That was why she put the thought in the darkest part of her mind. What if Sergio couldn't make it out alive? What if _she_ couldn't make it out alive? What if she lost it? It was better not to get attached before time.

And there, sitting on the edge of the tub in the governor's bathroom, wrapped in a towel after taking a bath, her hair dripping, her body shivering with cold, and her teeth chattering, Raquel released a quivering sigh. Everything was so fucked up, she came to curse the moment she agreed to go there. She should be in Mindanao, with her mother and daughter, they should have been her highest priority, but she was so eager to help, to show the band that she was one of them, she was so hungry for justice, to show the system that they weren't almighty and to help poor Rio, the most innocent of the whole gang.

"Raquel," Mónica's soft voice brought her back to reality, "I brought you your clothes." In her hands she had the red mono, folded over it, the black t-shirt, and on top the combat boots.

"Thank you." It was all she could say.

“Well, I… we are waiting for you outside so you can tell us what to do next."

Raquel couldn't ignore the way Mónica's entire body seemed to tremble. But she didn't have time to broach the matter when a loud knock on the office door interrupted them. They could hear a couple of voices arguing outside. It was Tokyo and Palermo.

Mónica turned around and went out to see what was happening. “What’s going on?!" She exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Where is Raquel?!” Palermo asked, "we have to start moving, this is not the time for her spa day, paint her nails and blow dry her hair, Sergio is in that crazy bitch’s hands and the whole plan is falling apart. RAQUEL!”

"What part of ‘she is getting dressed’ didn't you understand?!” Tokio fired back.

"It's likely that the damn GEOs are about to come in, they won’t give a fuck if she is dressed in red mono, pajamas or naked, they will enter anyway!" Palermo screamed.

Hearing the entire argument from the bathroom, Raquel tucked the towel tighter around her chest and went out to face Palermo. “What’s going on?!"

“What’s going on?" Palermo mocked, “what the hell is going on? It happens that we have the rope around our neck, that’s what happens, so we better start devising a plan to rescue Sergio!”

"What about our escape?" Mónica stepped in to ask. "How are we going to get out of here?!”

"For that we need Sergio free, he is the one who would help us to get out from outside." Palermo answered.

"We still have Marsella," Tokio added, "I already contacted him, he left the helicopter and is waiting for orders on what to do next."

“Good, good,” Raquel said, “I know Alicia, she's unpredictable but she's also very smart, she won't hurt Sergio without first getting something out of him. So we have to do something to stop her before she does."

"She's screwed," Tokio said, "she betrayed the entire CNI, she exposed them on national TV, maybe we can pull that thread."

"That's a good idea!" Mónica said.

"And how would we do it?" Palermo asked, “we are not going to offer her freedom and a sack of gold, not after what she did, aren’t we? That’s not fair!"

Raquel laughed humorlessly, “are you really talking about what is fair and what is not?! You, who basically let Gandía run like crazy all over the bank, shooting here and there, sending part of the plan to hell, torturing Tokio and Nairobi… giving her a fucking shot in the forehead! Have some fucking shame!”

"Oh, so now I—"

" _GUYS_!" Mónica yelled when she saw that the tempers were heating up between Raquel and Palermo. “Please, this is not the time for fights, now more than ever is when we should be more united. We all want to get out of here, so please, let's get to work on that!”

Palermo huffed and settled his AR 15 on his shoulder, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs in 5 minutes to start devising the rescue plan."

“I'll take whatever time I take,” Raquel replied, “meanwhile call Marsella to see if there is any news. Now please go, I am _not_ in the mood to argue with you wrapped in a wet towel.”

Palermo gave her a mocking expression looking her up and down, then turned around, walking down the hall, "five minutes!" He repeated.

"Welcome to the matriarchy!" Tokio screamed behind him. “You asshole." She muttered.

“Tokio!” Mónica scolded her, "I mean it, we have to be together, I... I want to get out of here, and I suppose you too, so please."

"Mónica is right, Tokio." Raquel agreed.

“Ok, ok. So… now you're the one in charge?" Tokio asked.

"I... I don't know, I guess so?"

"I think it'd be the best." Mónica said. She liked Tokio, but she was also aware of how unstable she was, she wasn't going to let her and Palermo ruin the plan more and more, she wanted to get out alive, she wanted to see Cincinnati again.

To Mónica's surprise, and Raquel’s as well, Tokio shrugged with a half smile, "I suppose so, of all here you are the best prepared to face the police."

"But that doesn’t mean that your ideas don’t count," Raquel clarified, "we are a team and every word, every idea counts, so don’t hesitate to share them and together we will discuss them, we are all in this together."

"For Nairobi." Tokio said.

"For Nairobi, and for Sergio, and for all of us." Raquel added.

"So... boss," Tokio extended her hand to Raquel, "welcome to the Bank of Spain."

Raquel took Tokio's hand and brought her in a hug, then Monica and the three women joined in a hug and it was something warm, almost mystical, the energy that radiated from them and that they shared with each other, a vibe of vulnerability but at the same time of courage, strength and _power_. They knew they were not alone and as difficult as it seemed, they were going to get out of it.

“Well, now," Raquel pulled back from the embrace, "let's get this started.”

Raquel returned to the bathroom to change into the red mono. She stood in front of the sink, holding tightly by the edges and staring at herself in the mirror. She felt like crying, screaming and breaking things, she wanted to smash her fists against the mirror in front of her, but that was _literally_ the worst thing she could do, she couldn’t lose control now, in those moments it was when she should think with a cold head, even if her heart depended on the outcome of that heist. She didn’t care about the gold, she just wanted to get out of there, rescue Sergio and go back home, wherever that was going to be, go back to her daughter and her mother and forget everything that had happened.

The more she looked in the mirror, the more she felt crying, until she felt like throwing up. She felt nauseous, and again that thought assailed her mind. _No_ , it _couldn't_ be. But then she remembered that they hadn’t been careful _at all._

The more she thought about it, her stomach felt more and more uneasy, until she couldn't take it anymore, she tightened the towel around her chest with one hand and hurried to kneel in front of the toilet, groaning as her knees collided hard against the cold marble floor, with her other hand she held her hair up and there, she poured the contents of her stomach, which was basically pure irritating bile.

Raquel had literally eaten _nothing_ solid in days; When she was in the caravan with Sergio, they barely ate and if she did, it was only a few bites of a bland sandwich. In the tent they gave her absolutely nothing to eat, only a few glasses of water. In the court room, nobody bothered to offer her dinner when everyone ordered while she was testifying and in prison... she didn't have the stomach to eat whatever that attempt of food was.

Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she felt the stinging bile burn her esophagus, tears that rolled down both sides of her cheeks. She gagged, trying to spit something out, but it was just saliva and a sour yellow-greenish liquid.

When nothing else came out of her, she sat down heavily on the floor, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Her hand immediately went from her lap to her lower abdomen. _No, no and no!_

Raquel thought in hindsight, she really didn't notice anything different about her. Nausea and vomiting? It was the tremendous level of stress and anxiety that she had been subjected to in recent days, and even weeks. Dizziness and tiredness? Easy, she hadn't eaten or slept in days. Cramps and tender breasts? Her period was probably about to come. Never mind this hadn't come in… she didn’t even remember. Raquel groaned and hit her head lightly against the wall. She was _really_ screwed.

Rising from the floor, Raquel stood in front of the mirror again, unwrapping her body from the towel and letting it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. Looking at her naked reflection, scanning every part of her body, her face, her breast, her hips, her belly. She released a long breath. Bringing her hand back to her lower belly, her skin crawled when her hand made contact with her skin, making her shiver. Then she cupped her breasts, squeezing them slightly, frowning when she felt the pain of the tenderness. She ran her hands over her face and head in despair. Could it be?

Whether she was or not, there was no time to find out, at that time there were things that were more urgent. Taking her underwear and red mono, Raquel got dressed in record time and went out to join the rest of the band, putting the idea of a _possible_ pregnancy in the deepest and darkest part of her mind, along with the things that didn’t matter in that moment.

"The red mono suits you very well!" Mónica praised her when she saw her arrive.

"Thank you." Raquel said with a shy smile. "So, what have you thought?" She asked the rest of the band.

"I spoke with Marsella," Tokio said, “he is out of the storm reservoir, Alicia is still in there, so far he has not heard any other shots.

"Is there a chance that he can go in and subdue her?" Raquel asked.

"There is," Tokio said, "although I don't know how wise that is, we don't know what we're dealing with."

"I think you'd better talk to her first." Palermo said. “Tokio was right, she's screwed. The police want her head as much as the people, she has nowhere to run, we are the only ones who can help her, and you are the only one here who knows her better than anyone.”

"I also agree with Tokio." Rio said, “you all already spent a good amount of money to come and rescue me, why wouldn't we do it to rescue the Professor? And if that woman wants a part of the gold, I wouldn’t mind giving her all my part, as long as she lets him go.”

Raquel gave the youngest of the band a small smile and a squeeze on the arm. "Ok, so the plan would be to offer Alicia part of the gold and help her to escape in exchange for her letting Sergio go, right?" The band accepted in unison. “But, nothing else?”

“Nothing else?" Palermo asked.

"Yes, it is two favors in exchange for one." Raquel said.

Palermo scoffed, "one would think that for the love of your life you would hand over your own mother!”

"Hey, don’t mess with the mothers!" Denver exclaimed, taking a defiant step toward Palermo.

“It’s okay, Denver. It's okay." Raquel stopped Denver to keep things from getting out of hand. She wasn't going to let Palermo's comments get to her head, she had enough on her own. “If we are going to negotiate, we are going to do it well. Alicia is an excellent negotiator, but so am I. So we offer her the gold in exchange for Sergio's life, but freedom, in exchange for what?"

"Our freedom." Tokio said.

"Our freedom?!” Denver retorted, "are we going to beg her for our freedom?"

"Not in that way!" Tokio replied.

"Keep talking." Raquel asked.

“I don't know, we can… not put her on our side, but make her see that we are her only option, and if we go out she goes out, if not… the people will finish her, if the CNI and the National Police don’t do it first. She needs us, so we can use her as a wild card, in some tactic or even to escape."

"The escape is already planned and that one still stands, but we need Sergio free." Palermo said.

"So to buy time,” Raquel said, "we can negotiate her escape in exchange for her helping us to buy time, to melt the rest of the gold."

"She has no one," Tokio pointed out, "and she's about to give birth, she will surely want safety for her child."

Palermo laughed, "do you really think that bitch cares about her child?!”

"She cares,” Raquel assured him firmly, "she is a bitch, now, but as you say, I know her better than anyone and I know that she wasn’t like that and I know that her child matters to her, perhaps it’s the only thing that matters to her right now.”

"The only thing she cares about after finishing with the Professor." Bogota said.

"Believe me Bogotá, she cares."

“Well, well, well,” Palermo intervened, “whether she cares or not, it's a card we have to play, but what if she doesn’t? We must have a plan B, in case she thinks she has nothing to lose, what if she doesn’t care about her child’s life or her own? What if she just wants to end us because we ended her career?"

"It's her child!" Mónica exclaimed, with a sour undertone. “How can she care more about her reputation than her child?! What kind of mother is she?! I'm here, and I don’t give a damn if they call me a terrorist, I can't stop thinking about my son, about going back to him.”

“ _Pobre chaval_." Denver said, referring to Alicia’s child, drawing Mónica to him with his arm.

Raquel swallowed. She knew Alicia, she knew she cared about her child, but at the same time she knew how unpredictable she was, they couldn't rule out the possibility that she, in fact, didn't care in the least about her baby.

But she wanted to think she did, she wanted to think that all those months that she had that little one growing and moving inside her were enough to make her fall in love, that knowing that that baby was the last thing she had from Germán was enough to want to protect it with her life if necessary.

What if she was pregnant? She couldn't help but think about it or think about the possibility that it might also be the last thing she would have of Sergio.

“Guys, calm down,” Raquel asked the band, “we didn’t end her career,” she said, “the police itself ended her career by using her as cannon fodder to save their own asses, and that's what I will make her see, leave it to me, I have faith that I will be able to convince her. But you're right, we better start thinking about a plan B. Now, let's go!"

Tokio took the radio, put it on loudspeaker and dialed Sergio, or, rather, Alicia.

"The number you dialed is busy." Alicia mockingly replied, "please call later." Then she hung up the phone.

Everyone was puzzled.

"What the hell was that?!" Rachel snapped.

"The bitch is playing with us,” Palermo said, "she knows she has us in her hands."

"No, we also have her in our hands!” Raquel replied. “We need her as much as she needs us, let's not forget that."

Raquel took the radio from Tokio's hands and left the room, going back to the governor's office. Closing the door, she took a long breath, sat down on the couch, and tried to contact Alicia again.

As soon as she heard a signal from the other side, she called out Alicia's name.

"Alicia! It's _just_ me.”

“Are you calling to see if your little lamb is still alive? Don't worry, he's still alive, just a little… hurt.”

Raquel held her breath, but she wasn’t going to show weakness. ”Cut the crap, Alicia, what do you want?!”

"You know what I want."

Raquel huffed mockingly. “Revenge?! Is that what you want? I'm sorry to inform you that you are looking for it in the wrong place."

“Right, here's the part where you come up with your cheap philosophy and your mellow rhetoric about toppling the system, isn't it? Your professor really knew how to brainwash you!”

"Alicia, you surprise me, I thought you were smarter than that! Do you really think that the police force, the army and the CNI are going to give you a medal and erect a monument in your name? Please!” Raquel laughed.

“Like they did to you?"

"Why do you think I say it? We were both used as cannon fodder for larger interests, we both betrayed them, I was pushed to the limit until I had to resign, and you have a search and arrest warrant. You are cornered Alicia, you can kill Sergio or hand him over to the police if you want, but that will not change the fact that the police also want your head, and let’s suppose, in a practically utopian case, that they forgive you... the people will _never_ forget nor forgive you gave the order to shoot Nairobi, the people hate you and they are on our side, they will hunt you down until they find you, do you really want that for your child? You have no idea how it feels to know that your child is in danger. You're screwed, Alicia, you need us and you know it.”

Raquel remained silent, waiting for an answer from Alicia. One, two, three seconds that seemed like an eternity. She was practically crossing her fingers, hoping she had convinced Alicia to come to some truce.

"So, what you are proposing to me is that, in exchange for me leaving your little lamb alive, will you help me escape?"

"And not only that, we will give you a part of the gold in exchange for your help with other things." Raquel heard how Alicia burst into an evil laugh that made her shudder.

"YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!" Alicia laughed. "Do you really think I'll buy into the story that you will not only help me escape, but will share the gold with me?!”

"I'm serious." Raquel assured her firmly. "The band hates you, so don't expect us to welcome you with open arms, but they are willing to help you and share the gold with you only if you leave Sergio free to continue with the plan."

"And how do I know that this is not a trap?"

"Because I am assuring you, you have my word."

"Your word is worthless to me."

"I swear on Paula. From mother to mother, I swear I'm telling the truth. You help us, and we help you.”

Silence again.

"I'll think about it."

"Alicia."

"I said I'll think about it."

“Hurry up, because we don't have much time. I fear that the GEOs will come in at any moment, we need you to help us buy time.”

"Give me an hour and I'll get in touch with you."

"Alicia, wait! Can I... can I talk to Sergio? At least listen to his voice, know that he's okay, please… this is me begging.”

"Hmm..." Alicia seemed to be pondering it, "okay, so the band won't say I'm a heartless bitch, and for the good old days."

Raquel sighed in relief, her heart thrilled to hear Sergio's voice after so long. She hadn't heard his voice since that _"Raquel, what I want is to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"Raquel!"

Raquel couldn't help but sigh when she finally heard Sergio's voice. Even if he only said her name he sounded short of breath, tired and for a moment she feared it was too late, that Alicia had already mortally hurt him.

"Sergio! How are you? Please tell me you're okay. She said pleadingly.

“I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. I'm so happy to hear your voice again, for a moment I was afraid that..."

“Don't think about it now, we'll get through this, I swear. I won’t give up."

“I know you won't. I won't do it either, I won’t give up on you, on us."

"We will get through this."

"We will get through this." Sergio assured her.

"Sergio." Raquel brought her hand to her belly, "I... I love you."

"I lo—"

"Ok, that was enough." Alicia took the radio away from Sergio before he could finish telling Raquel that he loved her. "An hour, expect my call in an hour."

Raquel let out a sob, covering her hand in an attempt to muffle her crying so that no one outside would hear her. She just begged any divine or spiritual entity out there, the moon, the stars, luck or fate to please let them out of there alive.

Shortly after, she heard a small knock on the door that interrupted her in the midst of her melancholy. Immediately she wiped her face with the top of her hands and tried to put on a good face. But it was all written in her red and still watery eyes.

“Yes?!”

The door opened slowly, and Mónica's curls peeked in, followed by her distressed expression. “Can I come in?"

"Of course!"

Mónica came in and tentatively walked over to where Raquel was sitting, taking the spot next to her. "How did it go? Did she agree?”

Raquel shrugged, "I don't know, for a moment she didn't believe me, but then she sounded interested, she will call me in an hour to give me her answer."

"You who know her, do you think she will accept?"

“I don't know, I know her, or rather, I knew her, she is not the same person that I knew, but I have faith. As Tokio said, I made her see that we are her only option, for her safety and that of her child.”

"If her child doesn't convince her, I don't know what will." Mónica said.

"I know." Raquel answered solemnly, her mind immediately turning to Paula and…

"You miss her like crazy, don't you?" Mónica asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. “Your daughter."

Raquel smiled sadly, “more than anything and like never before. I'm here, and you can see me very composed, but… I can't stop thinking about her, if she's okay, if she's eating good, if she's sleeping good, if she feels lonely, if she misses me." With each word the tingling sensation in her nose and the lump in her throat grew bigger and bigger. "But, I think you better than anyone understands me, the same must happen to you with Cinci."

"Exactly the same. I know he is in good hands in the care of the monks, but he is in my thoughts all day, every day.”

“How was it?" Raquel asked. Mónica frowned at the ambiguity of her question, but Raquel couldn't contain herself, she needed to know how her experience of being pregnant in the middle of a heist had been like. Somehow she needed that ‘ _reassurance_ ’ to know that, although it was certainly hard, everything turned out well in the end. "Yeah, how was it like being pregnant while they were holding you hostage?"

Mónica scratched her neck, denoting her discomfort at the question, remembering how she originally wanted to have an abortion. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." Raquel assured her.

"No, is not that. Well, you already know that I was the one who asked for the abortion pill.”

"I figured it out, was it because of the circumstances?”

"No. Well,” Mónica corrected herself, “a little, yeah. The main reason was… his father, it’s no secret that Denver is not his biological father, you know that, right?”

"Yeah, I know what happened with Mr. Roman." Raquel replied.

“But then, I don't know, something changed, the circumstances were so extreme, I was shot in the leg, I was just concentrating on surviving, so I put my pregnancy in the back of my mind. I didn't think about it at all, until I was outside the mint, in a filthy hangar. That's when everything downed on me, I was pregnant and I would go who knows where with a fugitive, but you know? I don’t regret anything."

Raquel bit her lip to keep from crying there in front of Mónica. Put it in the back of her mind. That's what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. The idea was like an annoying buzzing in her head. Perhaps what she needed was confirmation.

”Yeah," she mumbled with a tight smile, "you and Denver look so happy."

Mónica chuckled a little sad, "right now we're far from okay, I just want to get out of this place, this damn place will end our relationship."

Raquel gave her a knowing expression, she felt exactly the same, she had so many things to solve with Sergio, but first she had to get out of there, they had to get out of there. She couldn't believe that now, to the problems they already had, one more would possibly be added.

When did a child go from being a new possibility to a problem? They never spoke about children, she didn’t know what Sergio's position was going to be at such life changing news. It was a child, a lifelong responsibility, a human life that they would have to care for, educate, and love. What if he didn't want to? What if he took it as another betrayal, another _crack_ in his plan?

"Mónica." She croaked, she could feel the cry building inside her, "Can I… can I tell you something?"

"Of course!”

"It's something very serious, and I'd like to keep it between the two of us, so I’d understand if you don't want to carry a secret in the midst of these crazy circumstances."

Mónica could see how Raquel's voice cracked with each word, she clearly needed to talk to someone. She knew more than anyone how hard it was to feel alone and not have a friend to trust, to feel like the outcast of the band.

Mónica took Raquel's hands between hers, and looked into her eyes with all the tenderness. “You can trust me, Raquel. I want to think that we are friends, we are, aren't we?"

Raquel laughed in a sob, “of course, that's why I want to tell this to you. Don't take me wrong, I like Tokio, but… I know that you'll understand me better than anyone."

"I-I'll try, but what is it?"

Raquel took a deep breath. "I... I think I'm pregnant." Mónica couldn't hide her astonishment, for a moment she was speechless. "Yeah, that expression on your face? It's how my whole body feels."

“Oh my god, Raquel, I… I don't know what to say to you, I mean… are you… happy? Sad? Scared? Or…"

"All of the above. I don't know what to think, I don't know how to feel, I'm not even sure I'm pregnant, maybe it's just stress, I mean, I'm not your age, I'm 43, and if I am, what if something goes wrong? What if I lose it? What if...? Raquel couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed in front of Mónica who immediately took her in her arms, like an empathic friend, then she had an idea.

"Raquel, do you really want to know if you are pregnant?" Mónica asked her.

"I-I..." She thought about it, did she really want to know? If she wasn't, she was afraid of being disappointed, one way or another, despite the circumstances she found herself in, the idea of a new baby made her feel warm inside. But if she was, her anxiety and stress would probably skyrocket, dreading every step she took, dreading losing it, dreading not being able to see Sergio's face when she gave her the, hopefully, good news. "Do we have a way of knowing?”

“Yes, I think so. Well, we have medical equipment, if I'm not wrong we have stethoscopes, a doppler, a blood pressure monitor and an ultrasound machine. Also, one of the hostages was a nurse and a midwife, she took care of Nairobi when… you know. I think she could help us, help you."

"Is she trustworthy? I don't want this to get out of here, Mónica. I don't want the rest to find out and see me as weak and incompetent for the simple fact of being pregnant, because I can assure you that that will _not_ be the case. I don't know if I can put it in the back of my head, but if not, I will use it as fuel, to get us all out of here, to free Sergio, to see his face when I tell him.”

"I know. And everything will be worthy, you will see it, when you see his face you will know that it will all have been worth it.” Mónica encouraged her.

"Although... I'm still afraid he won't take the news well." Raquel spoke her insecurities.

“Honestly? I don't think so, the Professor is head over heels for you, and, do you remember that day when we were talking about babies, and Cincinnati’s birth and the story behind his name? You should’ve seen the looks he gave you, he is going to love this baby, and who knows, maybe it will also serve him as fuel.”

Raquel smiled in the midst of her multiple fears, “yeah, maybe,” then she laughed, “but we're already talking as if everything was confirmed. Can you… can you go get that woman and bring her here?"

"Of course!" Mónica exclaimed.

"And you know, none of this to anyone."

“You don't have to ask, I won’t say anything. It's a secret between the two of us." She gave her a squeeze on the leg. "I'll be right back."

"And if someone asks for me, tell them that everything is under control."

Mónica nodded and hurried out of the governor's office, went in search of Paquita, the midwife, and medical equipment and immediately returned to where Raquel was waiting.

When both women entered the office, Raquel was not sitting on the sofa where Mónica had left her, however, sounds were coming from inside the bathroom that indicated that she was there, throwing up.

"Wait here." Mónica told Paquita and went to see Raquel.

She was kneeling in front of the toilet, gagging. Mónica rushed to her side, held her hair back, gently stroking her back and shushing her sweetly while Raquel threw up.

"Sorry, sorry." Raquel apologized to Mónica when she finished.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I understand."

"I think it's a bit pointless to do the checkup, don't you think?"

"It's up to you."

Raquel sighed, got up from the floor and rinsed her mouth in the sink. "Let's do it."

When they came out, Paquita was looking around, examining the Governor's ostentatious office.

"Putting our taxes to good use!" The woman joked.

Mónica tried to smile, but Raquel looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Okay!" Raquel exclaimed, "so you are a nurse and a midwife."

"I was, yes."

Raquel and Mónica exchanged a look, the latter gave her a nod.

Raquel tried to be firm, strong and cold before the woman. Show her authority, and yes, impose some fear, but she didn't want that woman to get out of there and run her tongue among the hostages.

"The thing is... first of all, can I be sure that what we talk here stays here?"

"Of course, ma’am!” Paquita assured her.

"Ok... it happens... it happens that _I_ _think_ I'm pregnant." Raquel gave the woman a few seconds to observe her reaction, but she seemed unimpressed. Although after everything she had already seen in there, a pregnancy was perhaps the least shocking. “I think I'm pregnant, she told me that you were a nurse and a midwife and I would like you to help me to confirm or dismiss my suspicions.”

"Of course! I'll do my best, although if you want we can call the governor, he—”

"No!" Raquel and Mónica exclaimed at the same time.

"No," Raquel repeated, "the less people know about this, the better."

"Ok," the woman agreed, "well, let's start with the basics, your blood pressure and your—"

"No, no, no," Raquel interrupted her again, taking the ultrasound machine, "just get to the point."

"As you like, ma'am. I don't have much experience with these machines, but I will do my best. You can start by taking off your mono and lying on the sofa.”

Raquel did as Paquita told her, she took off her mono down to her hips, leaned back on the sofa and lifted her black t-shirt, staring at the ceiling. Mónica took a chair and placed it next to her, taking her hand.

"I'll start by doing a little palpation, if you don't mind."

"Just do what you have to do." Raquel answered flatly, without looking at anyone, her gaze fixed on a small crack in the ceiling.

Paquita rubbed her hands together and placed it on Raquel's midsection, making her shudder slightly. Then began to move her hands and press on her lower belly. Raquel groaned when one of the pressures caused her a little discomfort.

"That hurts?" Paquita asked her.

"Not exactly, it was just uncomfortable."

"Okay. Well now I'll put some gel on your belly."

Raquel's mind was working so fast that she stopped paying attention to whatever Paquita was doing with her. She was feeling so many things that it was difficult to process each and every one of her emotions, it wasn't until… 

"Oh, there it is!" Paquita exclaimed with great joy.

Her words were like a blow to Raquel and if she was previously in shock, now, with the confirmation, it was even more so. She looked at Mónica, who was looking at her with a smile that reached her eyes, but when she saw Raquel's expression, it faded away.

Raquel propped up on her elbows to look at the small monitor of the ultrasound machine. She held her breath and took Mónica's hand tighter. Sure enough, there it was. The tiny figure, like a bean, barely formed but there. All the flood of emotions fell over her causing her to release a shaky sigh.

"How far along?" Raquel asked, in a low murmur.

"From the size I would say 8 or maybe even 10 weeks, do you remember when was your last period?”

Raquel shook her head slowly, her gaze fixed on the monitor. 8 or 9 weeks, she thought. If her calculations didn’t fail, 8 weeks ago they were in Italy, in the monastery, she and Sergio had _quite_ memorable nights there.

But 10 weeks ago they were still in Palawan, the last days in that place, before Tokyo came to change everything.

She was furious for a few seconds, if none of this had happened, she and Sergio would still be living their quiet, simple and happy lives in the Philippines, she would still be with her mother and daughter, probably by now they would already know about the pregnancy. But she was there, in the middle of a heist, her mother and daughter who knows where, Sergio in the hands of Alicia, the police and the GEOs breathing on their napes. Fucking unfair life.

But she couldn't break down now. Now less than ever she needed to be the strong one. She was going to continue with the plan, for all those who were there, risking their lives. For Sergio, Paula and her mother. For her and for that baby.

Raquel took the throw blanket from the couch, wiped the gel off her belly, and got up, putting her mono back on and zipping it up. Mónica and Paquita looked at her confused.

"What?" She said matter of factly.

"I-I-I," Mónica stuttered, "are you-are you okay?"

"Better than ever. Now let's go, we have work to do."

Raquel turned around and left the office. She was going to end this heist as they planned, she was going to rescue Sergio, they were going to return home, to her mother, to her daughter and she was going to give him the good news, and they were going to be fine. She manifested it, for her, her family, her love and her life.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm pretty nervous 😬 posting this given the very polarized opinions about this storyline. BUT this is for all of you who do like it, and those of you who asked me to keep going with this story 🥰 I hope you like it!!💕
> 
> And to continue this, I wanted to let you know that i will NOT be delving deeper into the whole "escape plan" because for starters, I have no idea how they will do that 😅 so I will leave that your imagination 😅  
> Also, so far we don't know WHY Alicia is the way she is, if she is grieving or if she is just *that* mad with Sergio and the police (which I find a little extreme, there must be a real reason), so I will try to give her a bit of redemption 🥺
> 
> Let me know what you think! 😊 An if anyone here read "Amor y Muerte" I updated that one too!! 
> 
> Kudos to Em ❤️

* * *

"Raquel, wait!" Mónica ran after Raquel after she left when she found out about her condition. She grabbed her by the arm turning her around.

"Mónica." Raquel said in a warning tone. "Not you, please."

"I just… don't you want to take a few minutes to absorb the news?"

"Do you want us to get out of here? We don’t have time to lose. I wanted an answer and now I have it, now let's get to work, that gold is not going to melt by itself. Now you are in charge of that, I want the ovens working at their maximum capacity, at all hours, I don’t want dead hours,” Raquel cupped Mónica's face and looked her straight in the eyes, “I trust you, _we_ 've got this, let's go!"

Monica hurried out to the ovens and Raquel joined the rest of the band to wait for Alicia's call.

Raquel felt… _strange_. In the blink of an eye the perspective of everything around her changed, and everything turned to survive and protect. Survive _and_ protect others, protect herself and protect her baby.

And although she was a little scared, like practically any woman who has just found out that she’s pregnant, as she was when she found out about Paula, having an answer lifted a big weight off her shoulders. Now she knew what she was dealing with, and she was confident too, she trusted Sergio, she trusted the band and she trusted herself. She felt capable of getting everyone out of there alive, just as the plan indicated. She was brave, she was strong, and her condition wasn't going to change that at all.

"So... what did that bitch tell you?" Palermo asked Raquel when he saw her arrive. But she was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't hear his question. “ _Lisboa!_ ” He snapped and she looked at him startled.

"Oh, she-she will call me in an hour or so to give me an answer."

"Do you think she’ll accept?" Tokio asked, “what did you tell her?"

Raquel shrugged, Alicia was unpredictable, but something inside her told her that she was going to accept. Delusion? Maybe, but she still trusted that inside her was still that friend that she had been so many years ago. "I don't know, I hope so, I think she sounded interested. How are things going outside?”

"Quiet." Helsinki said, "or so it seems, I don't see much movement."

"We shouldn't trust them," Raquel pointed out, "they may just be planning the next attack."

"Then we will meet them with fire back!" Denver exclaimed.

"No, no, no more fire at the moment." Raquel replied, “not unless it is extremely necessary. Besides... I don't think they’ll want to continue with the same tactic seeing how it hasn't worked out so far."

"You know there’ll be more fire..." Palermo said, giving her a knowing look, “or we won't get out of here."

"I know." Raquel mumbled.

“What's Palermo talking about?" Tokio intervened.

With the exception of Palermo, Sergio and Raquel, nobody else knew about the escape plan, as well as the extraction of the gold. They preferred to keep it on _petit comité_ , fearing it would get out of hand.

It was a double-edged sword. With the whole band on the same page, there were less chances that the plans would fail. But Palermo had everything so meticulously calculated and planned before even meeting them, that, if letting Sergio and Raquel in on his secret was hard, doing it with the rest of the band was even more so. He wasn’t going to let anything or anyone ruin his, and Andres’s, perfect plan.

Raquel and Palermo shared a look again, but said nothing, the rest of the band looked at them expectantly.

"Talk!" Tokio demanded. "The least you can do is tell us how we're going to get out of here, because no one besides you has a fucking idea how that’ll be like!”

"Tokio, in due course you will know what to do." Raquel tried to explain.

"No, not later, now!" She insisted. "We are all here, risking our butts, at least have the decency to let us know how we will get out of this!"

“ _Kid!_ " Palermo snapped his fingers repeatedly, drawing her attention. "If we say that everything in due time, it is because it will be in due time, everything is perfectly planned and I will _not_ allow you to spoil everything in a tantrum."

"Well, I'm with Tokio." Denver said, “I need to know how we will get out of here, I have a son, I need to be sure that Mónica and I will go back to him. You said we are a team, Lisboa."

"And we are!" She assured them.

"Then tell us!" Tokio demanded.

"We will do it! Just give us some time, first we need to be sure that Sergio will be free from Alicia to help us, if not, it doesn't matter that you know the plan, we won't be able to carry it out."

Tokio gave Raquel a narrowed look, but seemed to accept her answer, then turned to Palermo. "Don't you _ever_ call me a kid again!”

Right at that moment, the radio rang, everyone held their breath.

"It's her." Tokio said and Raquel nodded.

Raquel took a deep breath, inside her everything trembled, but outside she remained stoic.

"Alicia."

"Are you alone?"

"I am." She lied.

Alicia huffed. "I know you're not, but it doesn't matter, better this way, let your whole little band listen to me."

"So?"

"Oh, Raquel, Raquel... you really are going out of your way for these people, aren't you?”

Raquel looked at everyone around her. Yes, she was going out of her way for these people, who were now _her_ people. "Why do you even care what I do or don't do for them?"

"I don't care, I just find it hilarious." Alicia answered nonchalantly. "Just tell me one thing before I give you my answer, do you trust these people? Do you trust them to risk _their_ butts for _you_ , too?"

"I do, I trust them." Raquel answered in a heartbeat, again looking at everyone. They all gave her an encouraging smile and a nod.

"And we would." Tokio intervened looking directly at Raquel, "we would risk _everything_ for her, too. That’s what family does, but what do you know about family?”

"How cute are you all." Alicia scoffed.

"Just tell us what your answer is, Alicia!"

On the other end of the line Alicia sighed heavily, "I just want to warn you, don't try any silly games on me."

"I gave you my word." Raquel stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know ... and I trust you, Raquel, only you."

But this time there was no mocking tone in her voice, there was something else, something that only Raquel knew, it was honesty, she spoke from the heart, the Alicia she knew was talking.

“I will make sure that everything I told you is carried out to the letter. I’m in charge."

"Okay." Alicia replied, "I have something for you, I think it will help you."

They all looked at each other excited and amazed at the same time. Raquel released the air that she didn't know she was still holding. Unconsciously, she brought her hand to her midsection, her entire being still quivering inside.

"What is it?" Raquel asked, trying to hide her emotion.

“A video, you'll see. Just tell me where or how to get it to you."

"Ask Sergio, he will know what to do."

“Raquel… can you turn off the speaker? I need to say something _only_ to you.”

Everyone shook their head, they wanted to be aware of the conversation. But Raquel noticed that tone in Alicia's voice again. She turned off the speaker and walked a few steps away from them.

"Tell me. It's just you and me." Raquel assured her. There were a few seconds of silence.

“I know you probably hate me at this point, but… I'm not a bitch, you know? For you I am still the same Alicia as always. But just for you."

A lump that she couldn’t control formed in Raquel's throat, and although she swallowed it immediately, she couldn’t escape the flood of memories from the past that completely invaded her mind. All those good times she had with Alicia since she met her that first day at the police academy.

They were the only women in the entire class, so their friendship was pretty much predictable. Women stick together. Especially in that world, a man's world in which they were making their way, they had to lift each other up, and they did, from start to finish, until life led them down different paths.

“Alicia," Raquel muttered, "why?" The meaning behind that ' _why_ ' was implied. Why? Why had she done everything she did? Maybe she would never know.

“Anyway!" Alicia exclaimed, shaking off the melancholy, “your professor is fine, all things considered. If he does a good job I might let you talk to him later. We are in touch, wait for the video, bye.”

Strangely, Raquel felt an emptiness when finishing the call with Alicia, and it wasn’t because she hadn’t been able to speak to Sergio again, but because she hadn’t been able to continue speaking with Alicia. She knew better than anyone how difficult pregnancy was, she had gone through it, and she was going through it again. Also, considering her circumstances, Germán dead, the police after her, surely she needed someone to talk to, someone to unload everything that she had been carrying inside probably for months.

"What did she say?!" Tokio questioned her.

"No-nothing, it was... it was, she put me with Sergio."

"AND WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

“Nothing, nothing related to the plan. It was personal, but he's fine."

"Ok, good... the bitch is going to help us, so everything continues as we had planned.” Palermo said. “I think now is the time to take you with the rest of the hostages.”

"Would you give me a few minutes?" Raquel asked, "I'm going to the toilet and I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long, we still have to keep an eye out there."

Raquel nodded and went to the toilet. She entered and closed the door, leaning against it and then sliding to the floor, releasing a shaky sigh that later turned into tears, but this time, accompanied by a big smile. The plan was back on track, Sergio was fine and she… she was pregnant.

Finally, in the solitude of that cold Bank of Spain toilet, she allowed everything to down on her and allowed herself to release everything. She was pregnant, a tiny little life, half her, half Sergio, was growing inside her. She felt thrilled, she felt scared, she felt longing… she, pregnant, again.

She brought her hands to her lower belly, closing her eyes and recalling the image she had seen only a moment ago on the small monitor of the ultrasound machine. Her little baby was there, growing. Paula would be a big sister. She couldn't help but laugh, remembering how many times Paula, in her innocence, begged her for a little sibling, without her knowing that her parents were far from wanting it and that the circumstances around her were the least adequate to bring a new life into this world.

She remembered how the little girl used to place her hand on her belly and ask her if one day she would have a baby sibling, or if there was already one in there, without knowing that the only thing that was under her mom’s shirt was the bruises that Alberto had left her in the most recent beating.

She circled her arms around her belly, protectively. And yes, the present circumstances were not the best either, but they were temporary, she trusted that they would come out of there, she was _sure_ , she trusted herself and her ability to bring the plan to an optimal end, she trusted that in a couple of weeks all that would be a thing of the past, that they would be in a new place, a new country, safe, healthy, happy and ready to welcome someone else to their little family.

Raquel allowed herself to think about Paula's reaction, her dream of a little sibling would finally come true. She thought of her mother's reaction, her poor mother who might forget it every day, but she would be more than happy to remind her over and over again if it meant that each time she would see her huge smile of happiness knowing that she would be a grandmother again. She thought about Sergio's reaction, she laughed just imagining his stunned expression and imagining his overprotective self all freaked out, wanting to have everything under control all the time.

But especially she thought of herself, of what this pregnancy meant to _her_. She had already done it once, but still the idea was daunting and made her shudder. But she knew she could do it, she could with that and more. And that baby would be the perfect ending to all that ordeal, her final victory. The idea of directing the biggest heist in history while pregnant made her want to scream with laughter, when normally everyone would think that she would be weak and vulnerable, she was supervising the melting of Spain’s gold reserves. Weak their balls!

Raquel let out one last loud cackle and got up from the floor, going back to join the band with a huge smile on her lips. She had this.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think?! 😬


End file.
